Fire Emblem: The Continent of Raklossiuss
by Okiri Maelstrom
Summary: this is a story about  backwards Tellius and how now the two continents will clash in a battle of epic proportions.  both sides shall lose many brave soldiers and in the end a friendship will be made, a victor declared and destiny's changed forever.


_The Continent of Raklossius_

As Tellius, having finally gotten the goddess to become one again, enjoyed it's newfound peace across the waters a powerful new group of invaders began building ships. They were all Laguz though, however they were unlike any Laguz Tellius had ever seen. The King of Beast Laguz of this continent was a Gorilla by the name of Garzaku. Instead of the Dragon Laguz, there were Phoenixes who danced through the air and commanded a power no other laguz held a candle to. And no other bird could fly in the sky. Crocodiles and Alligator laguz rounded out the laguz tree for Raklossius.

On this continent the Beorc had been forced to hide underground. These underground societies are kept in check by Laguz warriors who valiantly guard certain Cave holes. Any other Beorc caught above ground simply are chased down and killed.

Our story begins on a day when a young Fox Laguz, Rekama, and his pack of foxes known as the Wild Minds. Rekama woke up that day with an energy that he had not had for many days. He and his packmates went out early to hunt for berries and breakfast. Rekama turned to his friend Merka, "Hey what's that hole?" Rekama asked the older fox.

Merka shifted into his more human form and knelt down to examine the hole. A blast of fire shot up and when the smoke had cleared Merka had already transformed and bared his fangs ready to fight. A mage could be seen running away and another Beorc holding a canoe made from some wood came charging out of the hole, followed by a third Beorc this girl however looked frightened and took off after the mage and the man hauling their makeshift canoe.

Merka ran ahead and cut off the mage, dodging a blast of wind He leapt at the mage's throat and skilfully snagged the boy's throat in his jaws. The man hauling the canoe had dropped it in the water, and now viciously attacked the fox holding the mage in his jaws. Rekama came to his rescue however, and leapt on the large man's back biting deep into the man's neck. The man grabbed the fox from his back and threw it at the other fox. Merka released the boy in his manoeuvre to save Rekama from being injured.

The mage ran for the boat to join the girl. The huge man stood in the way of the two foxes. Merka and Rekama both ran around his peripheral vision one on each side forcing the man to pick a target. He turned towards the younger Rekama, a move expected of the two foxes. Rekama feinted a jump attack and instead rolled in the air missing a meaty fist thrown his way. Merka however skilfully leapt on the man's back and grabbed his neck in his jaws, not hesitating for a second he snapped the mans neck. The mage had just completed a spell and the ground around Rekama glowed red. Merka recognizing a powerful fire spell ran straight at Rekama knocking him aside and becoming engulfed in the flames. When it died down, there was nothing left of his friend.

Transforming to his more human form, Rekama glared at the mage, activating his own magic he pointed to the boy. Fox magic manipulates minds and confuses people. He imprinted in the boy's head the thought that he was surrounded by candy in the water. The boy's eyes widened as he jumped in. An alligator laguz who had seen everything was waiting for him though. He clamped his jaws on the kid and dragged him under. The girl screamed in aguish having seen two of her own race taken form her in a single day.

Rekama now turning his attention to the girl worked his magic in her mind. She paddled the boat back to land and walked up to him. Releasing her from his spell while they were still alone, he asked, "Why? Why did you choose to run? You attacked us when we were curious. Why did you hurt Merka?"

The girl almost in tears facing the hard faced fox barely got the words out, "I'm sorry, we had to. In the caves we have nothing, so we lost nothing by trying to make things better for ourselves! Everything was going smoothly until you noticed our little escape way."

"You tried to break a law! You know Beorc are not allowed above ground unless they have a very good reason."

"I do have a good reason…The caves are HELL and I'd rather die than go back to that hole. Just kill me like you slaughtered the rest of my family."

The fox pondered her view for a moment, "Ok here's the plan we both lost people today, where were you headed?"

Caught off guard the girl stuttered, "T-T-Tellius, to find more Beorc to help us at least get an even grip on the land."

"Great well I wouldn't mind some equality; I'm going with you to see if we can even out the rule here on Raklossius. What's your name? Mine is Rekama."


End file.
